Katarina/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = (Alvin Lee, Suke Su) Zhang Ji Robin Ruan Concept Art House Steve Zheng |visual = Augie Pagan Leanne Huynh Burr Johnson Sanketh Yayathi (Nicolas Collings, Jonboy Meyers) Nate Lane Trevor Carr Miguel Vélez (Jesse 'Trayil' Li, Simon Dubuc) |voice = |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Leanne Huynh }} Champion Relaunch: Katarina, the Sinister Blade By NeeksNaman Champion Relaunch: Katarina, the Sinister Blade This patch, we'll be overhauling one of our classic champions: , the Sinister Blade. Although Katarina's manaless, cooldown-based abilities put a unique spin on her gameplay, she's historically faced a number of challenges in the very early game and in team fight situations. In this update, we've made a few changes to her kit aimed at addressing these difficulties, while retaining the core elements that make playing this Noxian femme fatale a fun and satisfying experience. We also gave her a complete visual upgrade, including a new model, animations and spell effects on all of her abilities! ;Katarina's New Abilities I= ;Voracity Champion kills or assists reduce ' cooldown and refresh your basic abilities. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Blades Katarina throws a dagger that bounces from enemy to enemy, dealing and marking them. Striking a marked target with an ability or basic attack will consume the mark to deal additional . |-|W= ;Sinister Steel Katarina whirls her daggers around her, dealing to all enemies in the area. If she hits an enemy champion, Katarina gains Movement Speed for a short duration. |-|E= ;Shunpo Katarina instantly moves to her target's location and takes reduced damage from enemies for a short duration. If the target is an enemy, she deals damage. |-|R= ;Death Lotus Katarina becomes a flurry of blades, throwing daggers with unrivaled speed at up to three nearby champions. Daggers deal and on targets hit. The first problem that Katarina players often faced was weak performance very early on, primarily related to the steep damage curve of her core damage ability, . While scales dramatically as it levels up, early on it ricochets only a few times, dealing relatively low damage. This forces Katarina players to play conservatively early in the laning phase, encouraging passive play until can be used to harass effectively. To address this disparity, we normalized the damage inflicted by and made it bounce the same number of times at every level of the skill. In addition, each ricochet will now select the nearest available target instead of bouncing randomly. This change should both facilitate interesting counter-play for opponents and open up new harassment opportunities for advanced Katarina players who are able to predict where their daggers are going to bounce. In addition to her early game difficulties, Katarina's reliance on the massive damage potential of has always made her a challenging champion to balance. A fully channeled could quickly reduce a team to ashes, but a well-timed interrupt from a canny defender could quickly transform Katarina from a maelstrom of death into an easy kill. For this reason, we decided to move the healing debuff from onto and decrease the channel time slightly. This reigned in the overall damage numbers slightly, replacing some of this raw punishment with a bit of utility gave us the opportunity to make remainder of Katarina's kit more dangerous. To accomplish this, we swapped for a spammable, area-of-effect attack that grants Katarina a brief speed boost when it lands. This new ability, dubbed , gives Katarina superior mobility and allows her to continue laying down damage on multiple targets during a team fight if is interrupted by a stun or knockback. For a little added kick, will now apply a debuff that is consumed to deal bonus damage when Katarina strikes the target with an attack or ability. These changes should give Katarina the extra damage she needs to play aggressively right out the gates and the flexibility necessary to keep her damage potential high once the team fights start. 2017 Season Update Kat’s truly the embodiment of the phrase ‘feast or famine’; crushing entire fights in a second of button mashing, or throwing limp daggers in a poor attempt to contribute from behind. This has led to a pretty tight leash for Kat’s balance - while you can succeed on her, we’ve had to fine tune every part of her laning to ensure she can’t reliably hit her penta-killing critical mass every game. This update seeks to remove Kat’s harsh restrictions while also delivering on her lightning-speed high-skill fantasy. Armed with her new mechanic, Kat’s got the flexibility to orchestrate flashy fights (or smooth getaways) in a way that both she and her opponents can engage with. This lets us ease up on a lot of the base-stat restrictions needed to artificially keep her down, given that Katarina’s opponents always have a clue as to when and how she might move in for the kill. As a result of the changes, it’s important to talk about one key line below: Katarina can no longer target wards with . It’s not a decision that was taken lightly, but a large part of Kat’s update is centered around telegraphing her potential mobility to assailants. Ward-hopping breaks this at a fundamental level - giving her far too many easy outs in tense situations. Kat’s all about finding the right mix of premeditation and reaction in her playmaking, so you’ll have to think on your feet and use all of your tools to survive. still the same of , but now we're adding more lightning-speed -shenanigans to help you get the . 2017 Season Update I= ;Voracity Whenever an enemy champion dies after being recently damaged by Katarina, her cooldowns are significantly reduced. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Blade Throws a dagger, dealing to the target and two nearby enemies before falling onto the ground. If Katarina picks up a dagger, she , dealing in an area around her. |-|W= ;Preparation Tosses a dagger in the air, gaining movement speed for a short duration. After a brief delay, Katarina can pick up the dagger. |-|E= ;Shunpo Instantly blinks to target enemy, ally, or dagger. Upon arrival, Katarina deals to the nearest enemy. If Katarina targets a dagger, Shunpo's cooldown is massively reduced. |-|R= ;Death Lotus Become a flurry of blades, rapidly throwing knives at the three nearest enemy champions and dealing over the duration. All enemies struck receive , reducing their healing. Media Music= ;Related Music Season One - Login Screen| Harrowing 2010 - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Lunar Revel| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen| Battle Academia 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends Sounds - Old Katarina Voice| Katarina Champion Spotlight old| Katarina Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| PROJECT DISRUPTION| A Twist of Fate Cinematic - League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate - Behind the Scenes| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| Katarina's Daggers (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Death Sworn Tales from the Rift 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Garen Katarina Cinematic - Pitch Reel| The Warband Mid-Season Trials House Trailer - League of Legends| Battle Academia 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Katarina Concept 01.jpg|Katarina Concept (by Riot Artist Leanne Huynh) Katarina Update Model 01.jpg|Katarina Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Katarina Update Model 02.jpg|Katarina Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) 01NX042-full.png|Katarina "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01NX042T2-full.png|Katarina "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Katarina Message on a Blade's Edge.jpg|Katarina "Message on a Blade's Edge" Illustration Katarina Statue Promo.jpg|Katarina Statue Promo Katarina Figure model.jpg|Katarina Figure Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Katarina ATwistofFate Concept 01.jpg|Katarina "A Twist of Fate" Concept (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Katarina ATwistofFate Model 01.jpg|Katarina "A Twist of Fate" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina ATwistofFate Model 02.jpg|Katarina "A Twist of Fate" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina ANewDawn Concept 01.jpg|Katarina "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Katarina ANewDawn Concept 02.png|Katarina "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Katarina ANewDawn Concept 03.png|Katarina "A New Dawn" Concept 3 Katarina ANewDawn Model 01.jpg|Katarina "A New Dawn" Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Katarina ANewDawn Model 02.jpg|Katarina "A New Dawn" Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Champion Season 2020 Promo 02.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo Academy Adventures Concept 01.jpg|Katarina "Academy Adventures" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Katarina SlayBelle Concept 01.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina SlayBelle Model 01.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Model 02.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Model 03.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina WarringKingdoms Model 01.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Champion Animation concept 01.gif|Champion Animation Concept (by Riot Artist Nate Lane) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Katarina PROJECT Model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT Model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT Model 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT Splash Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT Splash Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT Splash Concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT Splash Concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) PROJECT Katarina Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Promo PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 01.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 02.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Concept 03.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina DeathSworn Splash Concept 01.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Katarina DeathSworn Splash Concept 02.jpg|Death Sworn Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Katarina BattleAcademia Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Katarina BattleAcademia Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Katarina BattleAcademia Concept 03.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Katarina BattleAcademia Concept 04.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Katarina BattleAcademia Model 01.png|Battle Academia Katarina Model Katarina BattleAcademia Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Katarina BattleAcademia Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Katarina BattleAcademia Splash Concept 03.gif|Battle Academia Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Katarina BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 01.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina "Fight for Yours" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Katarina BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 02.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina "Fight for Yours" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Katarina BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 03.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina "Fight for Yours" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Katarina BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 04.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina "Fight for Yours" Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Katarina BattleAcademia FightforYours Concept 05.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina "Fight for Yours" Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Miguel Vélez) Katarina BattleAcademia Promo 01.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Promo 1 Katarina BattleAcademia Promo 02.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Promo 2 Katarina BattleAcademia Promo 03.jpg|Battle Academia Katarina Promo 3 Katarina BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon katarina Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Katarina profileicon.png|Tencent Katarina Champie Katarina profileicon.png|Champie Katarina Slay Belle Surprise profileicon.png|Slay Belle Surprise Golden Katarina profileicon.png|Golden Katarina PROJECT Katarina profileicon.png|PROJECT: Katarina Hyper Edge profileicon.png|Hyper Edge DISRUPTION profileicon.png|DISRUPTION PROJECT Katarina First Strike profileicon.png|PROJECT: Katarina First Strike Death Sworn Katarina profileicon.png|Death Sworn Katarina Death Sworn profileicon.png|Death Sworn Battle Academia Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Katarina Battle Academia Formal Katarina profileicon.png|Battle Academia Formal Katarina Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia The Warband profileicon.png|The Warband |-|Ward Skins= Recon Drone Ward.png|Recon Drone Death Sworn Ward.png|Death Sworn Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk |-|Emotes= Standard sticker 07.png|Katarina (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif|Katarina (Facebook) B-baka! Emote.png|B-baka! Category:Champion development Category:Katarina